


Giving Your Friend a Hand

by Ethan404Writes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn Watching, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan404Writes/pseuds/Ethan404Writes
Summary: They watch porn together. Short smut.





	Giving Your Friend a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> and i thought i was done with ereri,,,, rip me  
> i had this idea at like 4 am and actually wrote it hours later so 
> 
> ALSO no beta for this, just wrote it and now I'm posting it  
> if there are mistakes I missed I am very sorry, feel free to point them out
> 
> enjoy

He doesn't know how this happened.  
But somehow or other, he was now giving his best friend a hand job.

He could feel himself harden as he slowly strokes Eren's length, hearing his quiet breaths and moans. He couldn't bring himself to even glance at Eren, instead keeping his eyes focused on the explicit video playing on Eren's laptop.

Somehow or other, the two had ended up watching these videos late at night.

"Mmh..." Eren sucked in a harsh breath through his teeth. Levi can feel him trembling as he struggles to hold back his moans.

Levi bites his lip as he ruts his hips, wanting something, some sort of friction against his cock.  
"Levi." He gulps as Eren's hand strokes his thigh, wandering dangerously close to his crotch.

"...You're hard."   
Levi has to hold back a snort. "No shit."  
Eren seems to hesitate as he strokes Levi through his boxers. "Do you... want me to...?" 

Levi has to hold back a whine as he speaks. "Do what you want."

The two stroke each-other, their breathy moans and groans filling the space and heating up the room. He felt hot, impossibly hot, especially with Eren's warm, strong, big hand stroking him. Sweat was beginning to form on his forehead as his hand stroking Eren starts to stutter. He was losing his concentration with Eren's movements and the sounds leaking out of his mouth - but he was starting to crave more. Just this wasn't enough. 

He starts to speed up his movements as he thumbs the slit, earning a delicious whine from Erens throat. That's better, that's what Levi wanted.

He blocks out the video playing in front of them entirely, focusing just on Eren. "Levi, Levi..." 

"Shit. Don't..." say my name, is what Levi wanted to say, but he's unable to finish speaking as Eren twists his hand and squeezes gently. Levi throws his head back, mouth wide open in a silent moan.

"Levi-" Eren whines, and Levi can't take it. He needs to hear Eren. Slowly, hesitantly, Levi turns his head to face Eren, and their eyes meet.

Eren's eyes are blown wide with arousal, cheeks flushed pink, plump and kissable lips slightly parted. He looked ready to be eaten up, and Levi was sure he himself looked no better.  
"Eren." He can't stop himself before he speaks his name. Eren growls, moving to slam the laptop shut as he presses his lips against Levi's.

Levi is stunned still for a moment before he eagerly kisses back. Their kiss was sloppy and inexperienced, but for him it was mind blowing anyway.

This time Levi is the one who can't hold back his moans as Eren bites at his lips and sucks on his tongue. Gasps, harsh breaths and groans continue to fill the room.

They break apart for air, only to join again, their hands still moving. Eren pulls back suddenly, pushing Levi back against the bed so the two were lying down. Levi chokes back a pleasure-filled sob as he feels Eren's larger frame presses against him. He felt trapped and he loved it.

"Levi, Levi- I'm close," Levi adjusts their position as best he can so their cocks rub together as they groan in unison.

"Me too, me too- Eren." Eren moves lower to kiss and suck at Levi's neck, as their bodies move together.

Levi is overwhelmed as he comes with a shout of Eren's name, Eren coming soon after with a groan.  
As they both come down from their high, they pant harshly as they try to catch their breaths. Eren lays down beside Levi, sweat covering both their bodies.

Levi is the first to speak. "I need a shower."   
Eren chuckles. "Me too. That was, uh..."  
"It was good."

"Yeah. Good, really good."

The two are silent for a moment before Eren sighs. "You okay? I didn't... cross the line?"  
Levi huffs a laugh. "I'm fine. I'm... I'm happy. I've wanted this for... a while."   
Eren smirks. "A while, huh? How long is a while?"

"...What about you?"

Eren smiles softly as he kisses Levi's cheek. "I'm happy too."  
Levi pauses.. "...I don't wanna be fuck-buddies."  
"No... we're not, right?"

"So we're a thing now?"

Eren is silent for a moment. "If you want us to be." Levi shows a rare smile.

"Yeah, I do." Eren chuckles as he kisses Levi again, this time softer and sweeter.#

"Come on, get up. I want a damn shower."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ Please leave a comment <3


End file.
